


Black Leather and Cream

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Very Light) Angst, 1980's Neon Clothing Aesthetic, Cheesiness, Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Implied Bottom Hanzo, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Rimming Discussion, Selfies, Sex Discussion, Sugar Daddy AU, Teasing, Young Hanzo Shimada, fantasies, implied bottom mccree, spanking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: The photos weren’t even erotic. Hanzo had sent very innocent photos: two selfies, and two full bodies, including one with his brother in it. The first one was a selfie that he had taken in bed, hair strewn about across the pillows, and Mccree could tell that Hanzo was in the master suite at their apartment. He didn’t know when he started thinking of his apartment as theirs, but it was whether or not Hanzo believed it was true. Hanzo looked amazing against the white sheets, a sleepy smile across his features.





	Black Leather and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com). takes place about a month or so after BWaL. you do not have to read that to understand this story.

                The photos weren’t even erotic. Hanzo had sent very innocent pictures: two selfies, and two full bodies, including one with his brother in it. The first one was a selfie that he had taken in bed, hair strewn about across the pillows, and Mccree could tell that Hanzo was in the master suite at their apartment. He didn’t know when he started thinking of his apartment as _theirs_ , but it was whether or not Hanzo believed it was true. Hanzo looked amazing against the white sheets, a sleepy smile across his features.

                The second selfie was of him at work, holding some overly large package – definitely showing off his strength. He looked tired, but no less amazing than usual. Mccree could see that he was finally starting to grow in that beard he had been talking about, and he liked the way it was making his already sturdy jawline look even better. Hanzo was sweaty and his hair was tied back a bit sloppy, probably from riding around all day. Mccree thought he looked perfect.

                The next photo was taken by someone else, probably the mysterious brother. It captured Hanzo in his shared apartment standing next to a tiny stove, wooden spoon up to his lips. His eyes were closed, and he was obviously loving whatever it was he was tasting. He looked domestic cooking in his kitchen: expression pure bliss. Hanzo looked relaxed in a way that Mccree had yet to see; he felt like he was intruding on something secret. Something that maybe even his Sunshine didn’t know he was giving him with this photo.

                The last photo is what really did it for Mccree. It was so not what he was expecting, and he was curious as to who took the picture of the brothers, standing against a dirty brick wall looking like 1980’s neon aesthetic. Hanzo’s brother was leaning against the wall, hair tousled and a bored expression on his face. He had on a pair of acid washed jeans ripped on the left knee, an over sized color block sweater with the worst patterns ever seen, and a mismatched pair of high-tops: one black and purple, the other white and teal. He looked ridiculous and Mccree couldn’t understand why Hanzo was so afraid that he would like his brother more.

                Hanzo was the true masterpiece of the picture though, at least in Mccree’s opinion. He looked as bored as his brother, and was wearing the same mismatched pair of high-tops. His hair was down, and he had one foot pressed against the wall, knee bent. He had on a pair of tapered grey sweatpants, rucked up to his knees, a neon yellow crop top with bright pink gradiented palm trees on it. He had his hands in the pockets of a black bomber jacket, with yellow strips and pink triangle accents. Sunshine, in Mccree’s eyes, looked stunning.

                He _wanted_. Mccree had been on business for the past two weeks, looking at yet another week across the country from his Sunshine. He had invited Hanzo to come with him, but of course he couldn’t take time off, even knowing that he didn’t need to work anymore, but Mccree respected his decision. It was hell on him, and Mccree was sure that it was just as bad for his Sunshine as well – hell, it prompted him to send photos - something that he never expressed much interest in anyway.

                The two of them set up video dates and texted every day. It wasn’t the same as falling asleep next to the young body and waking up with Hanzo underneath him. Mccree missed watching Hanzo make breakfast in their kitchen in nothing but one of his tee shirts, bare legs and feet on the tiled floor, moving to some melody locked inside his head as he cooked on the stove top. The annoying habit his Sunshine had of shoving electronics into seat cushions and always having to place pillows just so.

                Mccree missed the feeling of his younger body under his hands, the supple skin and hard muscles. The way he reacted when Mccree squeezed his rib cage, whole body seizing up and ugly giggles falling out of his mouth. The discovery that Hanzo was ticklish was something that Mccree cherished and used against him at every chance; Sunshine had confessed that he loved it, that there was something about the feeling that turned him on. Mccree liked knowing that he could turn Hanzo into mush with just a soft press against his ribs, or squeezing the back of his knee just right.

                The photos weren’t even erotic, he had seen Hanzo in more compromising clothes or just plain naked over their recent video chats. It was how casual, how domestic the photos were that just turned Mccree on. The moment he looked at the photos he felt a shiver up his spine, and his skin broke out with goose flesh. He could feel the heat of a blush coming across his face, just looking at Hanzo in the kitchen or being bored in some random alley.

                He almost felt bad unbuttoning his pants, photos still on display on his phone. He enlarged the one with the two brothers, cropping the photo on the screen to just show Hanzo. There was something so alluring about Hanzo, he just couldn’t help himself. Mccree wrapped his hand around his half hard cock, stroking it. He pulled at his pubic hair a bit, something that he hadn’t been fond of until Hanzo started doing it to him. The younger man was obsessed with pulling at his chest and pubic hair and Mccree couldn’t deny that he didn’t encourage it. Anything for his Sunshine.

                He kept his eyes on the picture of Hanzo, looking like something out of a photo shoot rather than just random picture showing his haul at the second hand shop. Mccree knew it was the second hand shop because he hadn’t seen any of these charges on the credit card he gave Hanzo. Hanzo only spent cash at the thrift store, something about something – Mccree hadn’t been paying attention while his Sunshine was explaining his reasoning, he was too distracted by what Hanzo had been wearing – tight shorts and one of those muscle shirts with the open sides. Mccree remembered being able to stand behind him and stick his hands inside the shirt to feel his Sunshine up.

                Mccree continued to stroke his cock slowly, debating on sending Hanzo a picture in return. Though, he wasn’t sure how rude it was to send a dick pic in response to the innocent pictures Hanzo had sent. It seemed crass, and Hanzo never expressed an interest in dirty photos of himself or Mccree. He was plenty dirty when they were together or over video, as long as Mccree promised not to save anything.

                He twisted his hand around, pulling at his dick. The thought of Hanzo giving doing this for him making him moan. He had woken up one morning to Sunshine wrapping both hands around his cock – idly pumping up and down, pressing hard and releasing. Hanzo was between the vee of his legs, concentration etched across his face and brows furrowed. It was like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, trying to piece together the best way to make Mccree come undone.

                He removed his hand from himself, still staring at Hanzo’s face on the phone. He put his phone down, and sat up on the bed tugging his shirt off over his head. He ran his unoccupied down his chest, scratching at his skin and pulling at his hair; things Hanzo often did and Mccree just didn’t understand what he found fascinated about his old body but was willing to let him do what he wanted. He laid back down, and put his hand around his dick again wanting to get off as soon as possible. He needed to sleep, he needed to get to the morning to talk to Hanzo.

                He stroked his dick roughly, biting his bottom lip and finally having to put the phone down so he could pull at his chest hair, thinking about Hanzo’s hands on him, the way his Sunshine’s mouth felt on his body, biting at his hips and running nails down his skin. He missed the marks left by Hanzo: deep and red, and painful for days. Mccree scratched at himself, knowing that he couldn’t bring himself to create the same lasting marks. He pulled at his dick at the same time, a low growl coming out of his mouth as he came all over his hand and stomach.

                He breathed deeply, wiping his hand on the comforter next to him. He jumped as the bed vibrated, his phone buzzing next to him. He picked it up with his clean hand, a text from Hanzo. The lock screen giving him a small snippet “Mister Mccree I need your opinion on – “ and it flashed off. He wiped his brow, and unlocked his phone. It was nearly midnight in California, which placed it near three in the morning on the east coast, Mccree couldn’t imagine what Hanzo needed help with.

                He opened the message, and dropped his phone. Hanzo had sent him a selfie, leaning against a full length mirror. Hanzo had managed to capture a picture of himself in the tightest black leather pants Mccree had ever seen. He was shirtless and his pants were undone, cock hard and jutting out from between his legs. There was come on his pants, and the mirror, and he seemed to be licking it from his hands like a kitten tasting cream for the first time. Mccree stuttered out a breath, his cock trying to get hard again.

                It was unfair, Hanzo sending him this picture so late at night, almost as if he knew that he had been touching himself. Mccree zoomed in on the picture, admiring the angles that Hanzo used and how much it looked like artwork. Dirty artwork, but artwork nonetheless. He focused on Hanzo’s cock, a thing of absolute beauty to Mccree; he had seen a lot of dicks in his life, and it was of his professional opinion that it was the best one he would ever see.

                Hanzo was the perfect size, and Mccree had proven this through vigorous tests. Hanzo was the perfect size soft to fit entirely in his mouth, testicles included. And when he was hard, he was large enough to choke on, which Mccree enjoyed to the fullest extent. Mccree could run his fingers or tongue up and down the vein on the underside for hours, relishing the feel of it in his mouth. The way Hanzo would buck up and suffocate him on it, how it felt when his Sunshine let go and came.

                Hanzo knew how to use his dick, how to work Mccree over with an expertise that he had expected. Mccree had spent many an hour being bent over various furniture in the house, letting the younger man have his way with him. The way Hanzo’s hands felt inside of him, how thoroughly he prepared him, how he knew how to move. How rough or gentle he could be, depending on the overall mood. Mccree loved it, none of his previous lovers had ever thought about or wanted to take him – it was a novel feeling, one that he didn’t want to give up any time soon.

                His phone buzzed again. He smiled at the text, Hanzo knowing him all to well. He clicked on his name, and called him, pressing the phone to his ear. Hanzo picked up on the second ring, sounding out of breath, voice just a little raw. Like he had been scratching his throat or something.

                “Mister Mccree you never answered my question.”

                “Good evening to you, too, Sunshine,” Mccree teased. He closed his eyes, trying to picture what Hanzo must look like in that moment: still in the pants, still shirtless – probably a bit sweaty, puffy nipples, and hands covered in spunk. “I like the pants.”

                “Good,” Hanzo replied, voice still sounding strained. “I was thinking of you, and practicing.”

                “Oh? Practicing what?” Mccree was intrigued; his Sunshine sounded excited about it.

                “Hmmm, maybe I want it to be a surprise.”

                “No, no. Tell me, Sunshine. It has been weeks since I’ve had you, and you send me something like this – and say something like that – I won’t be held responsible for what I do when I come home.”

                “What are you going to do? Spank me?”

                “Well, you are asking for it, Sunshine,” Mccree told him in his best authoritative voice. He could hear Hanzo’s breathy sigh, and could see the pout on his face forming already. “Tell me what you are a practicing.”

                “I wanted to see if I could learn to swallow you whole when you got back,” Hanzo said nonchalant. Mccree choked on air, his dick once again trying to get hard. Oh, how he wished he was younger and able to come again. Sunshine was going to kill him at this rate.

                “Sunshine, baby, Hanzo – you don’t have to – you don’t even like  - “ He stumbled over his words, his imagination working over time, images of Hanzo on his knees with his mouth stuffed with his cock, spit and come dripping form his mouth. Looking up at Mister Mccree with reverence on his face as he kneeled. Yes, Sunshine was going to be the death of him.

                “I can make exceptions, sometimes, Mister Mccree. I’m not saying this is something I want to do all the time, but I like the thought of melting you with this act. It is it not as terrible as I thought and – “

                “I don’t want you doing anything that you makes you uncomfortable, Sunshine,” Mccree cut him off, and Hanzo scoffed. “What?”

                “Your concern is not needed. It is not something I wholly enjoy, but I have discovered that I enjoy a lot of things because they bring you happiness. I would not want to do it if I did not want to do it,” Hanzo told him. “Your worry is greatly appreciated, Mister Mccree. Now, tell me more about what you are going to do to me when you get back home.”

                “You're a menace,” Mccree said. Hanzo laughed, it was something that Mccree often said to him. Mister Mccree enjoyed being teased by his younger lover. “I miss you.”

                “I miss you too, old man. Now, tell me, Mister Mccree – “ Hanzo demanded. Mccree laughed, and slid his hand down to his dick again, gently rubbing it, the feeling _just_ this side of too intense. He breathed out through clenched teeth. “Oh, you’ve had fun without me.”

                “Not without you – those pictures you sent me, they were very helpful.”

                “They weren’t even sexy,” Hanzo told him.

                “Everything you do is sexy. Give me a minute, Sunshine, and I will tell you everything you want to know.”

                “Mmm. Send me a picture of it.”

                “Sunshine – “ Mccree sighed, and called up the camera on his phone. He snapped a picture of softened dick and hairy thighs, not bothering to argue with Hanzo about it. His Sunshine was completely taken by everything Mccree had to offer, and often times enjoyed playing with him post coitus until Mccree had to roll over on top of him, keeping him place. He sent the photo.

                “Oh, that’s nice,” Hanzo responded almost immediately. “Tell me.”

                “I want to see you in that ridiculous neon outfit, Sunshine. I wanna ruin it – peel you out of it, make you swallow my fingers, and finally get my whole hand inside of you. I’m gonna put you over the  back of the couch, and fuck you so hard you’ll have to call into work.” He heard Hanzo take a shuddering breath. “Are you touching yourself, Sunshine?”

                “Yes.” Mccree nodded to himself. “Tell me more?”

                “Where are you? Still in front of that mirror? Watching yourself?” He squeezed his own dick, aggravated that he couldn’t get it up again; trying to keep it out of his voice, not wanting to ruin this for his Sunshine. “Playing with your chest? I know you like that.”

                “You like it too, Mister Mccree. Your fascination with my nipples is intriguing.”

                “Aw, Sunshine. You are just so responsive – I can’t wait to get my mouth on them when I get home. Maybe we should invest in some clamps, really bring out the pain and pleasure. Tease you good and well, Sunshine.”

                “Oh, that sounds – that sounds – “ Hanzo was panting hard, and Mccree could hear the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Hanzo was working faster.

                “You like the thought of that?” He asked. Hanzo just moaned loudly. “You like watching yourself in the mirror? Want to watch me take you like that, press you against the mirror – watch as I enter that sweet body of yours, make a mess of you? Own you again?”

                “That, yes, we should – oh oh oh – we should should should do – “ Hanzo let out a long moan, and Mccree could hear him working himself through an orgasm, panting hard.

                “Take a picture for me, baby. Tell me what it tastes like.” Hanzo let out a breathy laugh at that. Mccree’s phone dinged, and he smiled, looking at the picture. Hanzo was completely naked, leaning against the mirror, body flushed and shiny with sweat. He looked satisfied, lips parted in a small smile, two fingers in his mouth.

                “Doesn’t taste as good as when its on your fingers,” Hanzo finally said after a long moment. Mccree barked out a laugh. “You gonna feed me when you get back, Mister Mccree?”

                “Oh my god, Sunshine, menace – you just – “

                “I’ve been lonely.” Mccree groaned, regretting for one moment showing Hanzo that he did he have multiple orgasms in him. It was a good thing when he had yet to come himself, but his Sunshine insisted on torturing him if he found that Mccree had orgasmed without him. “When are you coming back?”

                “Another week, baby. This screw up is just a headache and every time I fix something, something else comes up. Sure you can’t take a few days from work and fly up here?”

                “We are under staffed as it is, Mister Mccree. I’m sorry.” Hanzo sounded it. They both missed each other greatly, that Mccree knew for sure. He also knew that Hanzo still had some issues with him paying for things such as flights and hotel rooms and other very expensive things. Mccree learned quickly not to push, and to let Hanzo gradually work up to spending his money.

                “Aww, it’s okay, baby. It will make our reunion all the sweeter. You have anything planned for me, Sunshine?”

                “Yes,” Hanzo said, sounding a bit embarrassed.  

                “I shared my plans, Sunshine. It’s your turn now.”

                “Ah, I have thought about what I want to do with you – _to you_ – when you get home,” Hanzo confessed. “I think I’m ready for you to use your mouth on me, and I want to return the favor.”

                “Hanzo – “ Mccree started, closing his eyes. He bit his lip, trying to stop the groan crawling out of his throat. He was unsuccessful, and his cock gave a twitch at the thought of being able to eat Hanzo out, and the thought of Hanzo returning the favor. The mere thought of sitting on Hanzo’s face forced a dry orgasm out of him, and he cried out helplessly.

                “Mister Mccree?” Hanzo sounded worried. Mccree breathed in slowly, body twitching from the orgasm. “Mister Mccree?”

                “Give me a moment,” Mccree’s voice was weak and he felt it. Having a second orgasm was almost too much for him. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Hanzo. Just forced me through an orgasm saying things like that.”

                “Oh wow. Didn’t think you had it in you.” Mccree nodded, feeling very sleepy. “But it’s true, I think I’m ready to try. And if you are amendable to it – maybe you can ride me?”

                “Oh, baby. I am very amendable to that,” he told him. Hanzo had a habit of bending Mccree over things to fuck him, he didn’t even think his young lover was interested in face to face sex with him when taking him. It didn’t bother him too much, but sometimes he wanted to watch Hanzo in throes when in charge.

                “We can do it in the big chair, in the tv room. We’d fit in there perfectly,” Hanzo continued. Mccree nodded along, eyes drifting closed. His body was relaxing, listening to his Sunshine talk to him. He wanted him nearby, tucked under him and safe. “Would you want to do it face to face or reverse?”

                “Face to face,” Mccree slurred sleepily. “Unless – “

                “I would like that too. Are you falling asleep, old man?”

                “You wrung an orgasm outta me that I haven’t been able to have since I was in my late twenties, Sunshine. Just the thought of you letting me ride your face was enough. I didn’t even get to picture it.” His speech was slow and deliberate, the slur just apparent. Hanzo let out a little laugh. “Don’t be mean.”

                “I’m sorry, Mister Mccree, I don’t mean to laugh at you. You just sounded so petulant about it. I’ll make it up to you when you get home.”

                 “Promise?”

                “I promise, Mister Mccree. Get some sleep. I should go – I have work in the morning. I just wanted – “ He paused. “I am glad you called.”

                “Me, too, baby. Get some sleep, Sunshine. Love you.”

                “Good night, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo responded, and the line went dead. Hanzo was always the first to hang up and Mccree only pouted a little at the phone as he pulled it from his face. The photo of Hanzo against the mirror licking his hand still prominent on the screen.

                He wasn’t really upset that Hanzo hadn’t said _I love you_ in return. He hadn’t said it since that first time they had sex, and Mccree wasn’t going to press his young lover. Mccree meant it when he said it, but he recognized that Hanzo might have replied automatically, not realizing what he was saying. His Sunshine was still in that floating bliss after so many orgasms. He understood, he was young once too and would say anything after sex to keep his partner happy.

                Mccree let himself drift off, flinching as his phone vibrated again on the bed. He picked it up one handed, the screen displaying a message from Hanzo. _Sleep well, Mister Mccree. Love you, too. Xoxo._ Mccree smiled at that, and held the phone to his chest, and drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of his Sunshine eating him out and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, lemme know what you think. this isn't as long as BWaL, but i got struck with inspiration, and here we are. i hope y'all enjoyed. i had a ton of fun writing this, and i cannot wait to write the next piece. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own, not beta'd.
> 
> don't forget to kudos, and leave a comment! and visit my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com). i promise, im gentle and sweet, and love talking to ppl. xoxoxo


End file.
